Wildest Dream
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: One-Shot. Felicity goes to rest at her apartament after an exhausting, long night with Team Arrow. But when she tucks herself into her bed, she receives a really unexpected visit from his favorite archer. Something, though, is definetly wrong with him. (Season 3)


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the world or the characters._**

* * *

 _Wildest Dream_

Felicity takes off her glasses and put them on the nightstand as she sits down in her bed. The soft sheets feel cold in her bare legs when she slips between them and covers herself with the comforter, placing her head on the pillow without finesse. The digital clock beside her glasses read _3:27 A.M._ but that is totally normal. The nights she spends with Oliver, Laurel, Roy and Diggle always end at that time, sometimes even later. But she doesn't complain, because she loves her particular and special job— and the fact that she can be with Oliver does not bother her at all. Of course it doesn't.

"Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow." she whispers amazed. Even after almost two years doing what she does, she still can't believe it. In her crazy mind, before he came back from Lian Yu, she had a crush on him, but she always related that with the fact that he was his boss's son, and his atractivenessly attractive physical... If that is even a word. Or a coherent sentence. But now, since they started working together, with John, obviously, it is way more than just a crush. It is more like an _"I like this guy for real"_ thing. She learned to know him, to read his expressions, and to know when to shut up and when to speak, but most important, she learned eventually to love him with all his flaws... that definitely has nothing to do with his looks. But that does not mean that she doesn't like Ray Palmer, she really does, but deep inside her, she knows that what she feels for him will _never_ compare to her feelings for Oliver.

She thinks about every woman he's been with since he returned. McKenna, a detective. Sara, an exceptional fighter. Laurel, the Black Canary. Even Helena—also known as the psycho-ex-girlfriend like Diggle used to call her. Those are the important ones. And the four of them are warriors, soldiers, heroes. Nothing near to what Felicity is. A computer freak that can't keep her mouth shut, a nerdy that fell in love with the worst person for her, with the bad guy.

She sighs sadly and closes her blue eyes. Not a chance in the whole world.

"Felicity." it's a man's voice, not a deep one, but not a high pitched one either. It is... sweet, makes her arms and legs fill with goosebumps. She opens her eyes just to find Oliver in a plain grey hoodie with trousers and black sneakers. He has the hoodie up, but not the same way he uses the green one, Shado's hoodie, it hides just below his hairline. _Another fighter to the list,_ she thinks.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" mumbles Felicity. She put her glasses on again and sees his face clearly. Over the years she has learnt to read his expressions, but the one he is wearing... She feels like she doesn't know him at all. It is a complete other side of him that she never experienced before. He looks _desesperated. "_ What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Do you remember when Diggle, Sara, you and me went after Tockman?" Oliver says with his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Yes. The night I got shot." she replies feeling a bit confused about the topic.

"The night you got shot protecting Sara." he completes. "You protected her even when you felt left out, like we didn't need you."

She sits indian-style on her bed and invites him to sit in front of her with her hand. He does.

"When we got to the club, after Sara stitched your shoulder I said something that is appearing lately in my mind..."

"I said I used to be your girl, because Sara took that place. But you said..." she raises her eyebrows discovering where that conversation is leading. "you said I'd always be your girl."

"Yes. I said you'd always be... _my girl._ " he sighs. Oliver places his hand on Felicity's cheek like he did then, and she leans on it. "You are my girl, Felicity. You'll always gonna be my girl."

"Oliver, you know how I feel about you. But you said it before and you said the same thing to Barry about Iris— guys like you never take the girl. Please don't make it harder for me."

"I can't help it."

She stands up in frustration and walks to her kitchen. The cold ceramic floor helps her to distract herself as she takes out a bottle of vodka and sips. Oliver follows her and watches her in silence. A few minutes pass until she speaks again not even glancing at him.

"I love you, Oliver. I'm giving you the opportunity to close this chapter, for both of us. Please, close it."

"Show me how, because I don't know. You know that all I want is for you to be happy with whoever you're meant to be..."

"And I told you that as long as you're in my life I will." she interrupts him feeling a little bit more light headed. "I want you in my life, Oliver. Not just in my wildest dreams, but actually in my life like something more than one of my best friends."

"Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, just the two of us, away from the crowd." he says holding her face in his hands.

"That's insane, Oliver! And I'm the one who's drinking!" she blurts moving her hands. _He's so tall and handsome as hell,_ she thinks. Then she smells that liquor he has inside his island-not-always-island-time-box in his breath as he gets closer to her.

"Let's go around the world and forget about everything and everyone, and just be us, Oliver and Felicity." he whispers looking a bit desperate. "Felicity and Oliver sounds better, though. I like it more."

"Ollie..." she touches his face, her fingers going from his jaw to his cheek to his lips. "We can't. You know that."

Oliver's hands go to her waist, holding her close to him, their hips pressed to each other's. "Please, Felicity. One night, that's all I'm asking for. One night, you and me."

Their lips are almost touching now, and the moment she nods, he takes her in his arms and glues their mouths. Her entire body moves in sync with his, and she cannot imagine another place to be that in his warm and loving arms. They somehow reach her bedroom and she takes his shirt off, but then she realizes something that makes her stop immediately. _Something is really weird,_ is the first coherent thought that ever crossed her mine.

The tattoos and the scars are gone. And he's acting weird too.

"Oliver..." she whispers trying to catch his attention. It doesn't work. "Ollie..."

"What's wrong, babe?" he says with a huge smile. Then it hits her like a brick right to the face and her heart aches. A hole sets in the pit of her stomach and tears fill up her eyes. He would never, _ever,_ call anybody 'babe'.

"You're not real." she stares at his rosy cheeks, lighten up from the intensity of the moment. "This is a dream... You're a dream."

As the words leave her tongue, his whole body start to shine and his face transforms into a blur until his eyes are the only thing she's capable of seeing.

"Cause you're dead."

 _"I love you."_ she hears his voice and everything turns black.

She sits on her bed with a gasp. Tears roll down her cheeks and uncontrollable sobs escape from her mouth, moving her chest and shoulders violently. She sinks down hugging herself and crying into her favorite pillow. Somehow, she feels his smell in it and that makes her cry harder. The pillow, _his_ pillow, the one she took from the lair. It was the only thing she had from him left, a pillow and a hole she knew nobody would be able to fill except from him.

" _Oliver."_ she cries. " _Ollie."_

* * *

 **That hurted my soul... I've been wanting to do an Olicity one-shot a lot time ago, and while listening to the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift (but Madilyn Bailey's cover) this popped inside my head. My national language is Spanish and I'm not sure of my English yet, but if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me, and of course, leave me a review to know what you guys think about this.**


End file.
